Modern vehicles include heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems for improving passenger comfort.
In general, vehicle air conditioning systems include an evaporator heat exchanger in communication with a compressor and a condenser. A compressor receives heated refrigerant from the evaporator and compresses it into a high pressure gas for communication to the condenser. The condenser then cools the gaseous refrigerant into a cool liquid refrigerant for communication back to the evaporator. A blower forces air across the evaporator, providing cooled air into the passenger compartment.
A vehicle heating system includes a heater core that receives hot engine coolant from the engine. A blower forces air across the heater core, providing heated air to the passenger compartment. The system may also include one or more conduits, which are retained in place by a conduit retainer (or, pipe retainer), such as a bracket. The conduit retainer is typically fastened to the vehicle by way of a fastener (e.g., a screw or bolt).